Inspector Gadget
Entrance At the Scene of the Crime Inspector Gadget gets out of the back of his van and steps onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Go-Go Gadget Inspector Gadget says his usual starting line before saying what doohickey he uses. Certain gadgets do something different, and they all appear at random: *Mallet - This is a standard pain-enducing gadget. Short characters can easily avoid this. *Skis - They cut Gadget's speed in half, but you can use these to auto-slide down slopes, which can gain you some ground and harm opponent upon direct contact at the exact speed. *Handcuffs - For 10 seconds, the cuffs disable the opponent from attacking. Though Gadget can only cuff oponents at short range. *Umbrella - It absorbs/deflects projectiles depending on the kind it is. Deflected projectiles retain their effects (ex: When deflected, Scout's stunball can still live up to its namesake when hitting someone at long range). Though it doesn't save Gadget from grabs or melee attacks, and you'll be stationary with the 'brella out. In mid-air, it can be deployed to slow down Gadget's fall, but only for 2 seconds. *Refridge-A-Gadget - It freezes opponents solid for 4-8 seconds depending on when they were hit with the spray. It's also short-ranged, so you can easily evade it. *Skates - They lock your land speed into dashing with the speed of which at 1.5x as much. Though when you try to turn as you skate, you'll fall over. There's a 10% chance that the gadgetry can backfire, so be cautious. You can deactivate long-lasting gadgets by redoing the implied input. Side B - Move the Glow Inspector Gadget faces the screen and says to move the glow. You can move the glow to any opponent you wish to choose (rendering Gadget immobile until you select an opponent) with B, which goes to the next player in a cycle, then press A to select the opponent enclosed in the glow, thus gaining a certain characteristic from him/her. You can cancel it with Z. The opponent's mugshot will be shown next to Gadget's display window to indicate who you used the glow on. Certain characteristics gained include triple the "firepower" on gadgets after selecting Heavy. Up B - Gadget Puff Inspector Gadget's body inflates and he floats upward. After it ends, it slows down Gadget's falling speed like the umbrella gadget. Down B - Gadget-B-Gone Inspector Gadget has a hand come out from his head and collect a nearby trap. Upon retrieval, Gadget takes inflicted damage. Different traps deal different amounts of damage to the inspector. Though since it takes longer for him to remove the traps unlike Nicolas Cage's Unmasker, he'll be left wide open to an attack, making him drop the trap he's picked up. Final Smash - Mission for Gadget Inspector Gadget gets an assigned mission written on white paper. After reading the message and giving it back to the chief, the message self-destructs, instantly KO-ing the surrounding competition. The damage dealt depends on how close they are to the explosion, meaning it's best done when everyone's near him enough to be caught by the core of the blast. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Wowzers!" KOSFX2: "Guaaaaaaaaah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ouch!" Taunts Up: "Well, that was easy." Sd: "Hold it right there!" Dn: "Stop in the name of the Lawl!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *sets down an asst. trophy* "Clearly no match for me." 2. "Inspector Gadget does it again!" 3. "Well, if I say so myself, I'd pick the right man." 4. (if you hold down A and B before the results screen) Dr. Claw: "I'll get you next time, Gadget! Next time!" Failure/Clap: A bit tied up Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode Ladder TBA Quotes TBA Win/Lose Poses TBA Congratulations/Game Over Posters TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Icon Inspector Gadget logo Victory Theme Inspector Gadget Theme Kirby Hat Inspector Gadget's hat and hair Colors and Costumes * Default * Blue * Red (Penny Gadget) * Orange (Dr. Claw) * Green * Purple * Turquoise * 1982 Pilot Look * Black (Gadget and the Gadgetinis) * 2015 CGI Inspector Gadget Video Category:Playable Characters Category:DIC Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Male Category:Sorta Human Category:Machine Category:Adult Category:Heros Category:Hat Wearer Category:Funny Characters Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Super Mario Bros. Super Show cameos Category:Cyborg Category:Robots Category:PSA's